Keep
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Kevin hopped up and reached out a hand for Macy. They stood and took a few steps back to take in their art. Macy smiled warmly. "Huh." "What?" Kevin asked curiously. For Anna. Kacy.


**A/N:** So this is Anna's (Standard-Ang3l) present! She asked for something about Snow Angels and Kacy. So here it is. Oh, and the title really has nothing to do with the story. I flipped through a book and let my finger land on a random word and that became the title. Seriously. So, don't look for the word "keep" to be a big factor in this story, LOL.

**Keep**

by angellwings

"Macy, you are _not_ making snow angels," Stella told her with a sigh.

Macy pouted. "Why not?"

"Yeah," Kevin said as he pouted with her. "Why not? I don't want to make snow angels alone."

"Do the two of you realize you're _both_ in your late twenties?" Stella asked.

"We can't make snow angels because we're in our late twenties?" Kevin asked. "That's lame. What kind of rule is that?"

Macy chuckled. "That's a Stella rule."

"It's a very good rule," Stella told her.

"Mhm, says the girl who's wearing winter boots that have _heels_ in the snow," Macy smirked with a roll of her eyes.

"They're _wedges_. It's not like they're stilettos or anything."

"You have to be off balance in those things," Macy said as she motioned to Stella's feet.

"Yes," Stella said proudly with a smirk. "I am. And every time I stumble Joe catches me. It's nice. And completely intentional."

Stella walked away and Kevin stared after her. "She kind of scares me sometimes."

Macy laughed. "She's evil, that's for sure."

"So, snow angels, m'lady?" Kevin asked as he motioned for her to go first.

"Don't mind if I do," Macy said as she laid down in the snow. Kevin found a spot beside of her, and they got to work. After a while Macy's hand kept colliding with Kevin's. "Um, Kev, either you're scooting or I am."

Kevin blushed. "Probably me. I think my angel's way wider than it should be."

Macy laughed. "That's okay, Kev. I'm sure it's fine. Wanna take a look?"

Kevin hopped up and reached out a hand for Macy. They stood and took a few steps back to take in their art. Macy smiled warmly. "Huh."

"What?" Kevin asked curiously

"It kind of looks like they're holding hands."

Kevin nodded. "It does. You're right."

He slowly reached over and took hold of Macy's hand. Her gaze landed on their hands and then moved up to Kevin's face. He was smiling at her affectionately. She blushed as Kevin laced his fingers with hers and led her down the sidewalk.

"So," Macy asked. "We're just gonna hold hands now?"

He chuckled. "Yes, is that okay?"

Macy nodded with a gulp. "Mhm."

"Is it really? Cause I can let go if—"

"No!" she yelled as she paused mid stride. Her face turned deep crimson and she cleared her throat. "I mean, no. It's cool."

Kevin grinned knowingly at her. "Good."

"Have you seen the others?" Macy asked as she looked around.

"Not lately. I think they went on ahead when we stopped to make snow angels," He told her. "Why are you worried about being seen?"

"What? No," She answered. "I just-you know, they'll take this all out of context if they see it and then they'll never leave us alone."

"Out of context? What context are we in, exactly?"

Her brow furrowed. "Um, I have no idea."

"I think you do know. You just don't want to say it because you're afraid you're wrong."

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "Would I be wrong?"

"No, you'd be completely and one hundred percent correct."

She smiled brightly at him. "Really?"

"Macy, how long have we known each other now?" Kevin asked as he stopped in the sidewalk and turned to face her.

"Oh gosh. Ten years? Oh my God, is that right? _Ten_ years?" Macy said with wide shocked eyes. "I feel old."

Kevin laughed. "You're not old."

"That's a decade! I've known you for an entire decade!"

"It's been a very legendary decade too," Kevin smirked.

Macy grinned at him. "I guess it has."

"But my point is, in all those years we've known each other you've gotten to know me pretty well, right?" He asked.

"Yes," She answered.

"So, you could probably tell when I…like a girl?"

She smiled. "You get very hyper, then you ramble, and then you find all sorts of excuses to spend time with her." Her smile faded. "None of which you've done with me. Wait, I'm confused. You _do_ like me, right?"

"Just hold on, I'm getting there. Now, since it hasn't happened to _me_ that often I doubt you know how I act when I _love_ a girl, but I'm going to ask anyway. Do you know how I act when I love a girl?"

Macy gulped and her heart rate sped up. "N-no."

"No? Then maybe I should tell you."

"Kevin—"

"The first thing you need to know is that usually by the time I get to _love_ I'm fairly comfortable with the girl. I don't feel the need to find _excuses_ to spend time with her. I just _do_. I already know her so it's okay if we just hang out for the sake of hanging out. And I'm not hyper because I know this girl already likes _me_. I don't need to put up an energetic front. I don't generally ramble either because I don't feel like every silence has to be filled. I know this person well enough to realize that sometimes silence can say more than words. That's how I act when I _love_ a girl," Kevin told her.

He slowly pulled Macy closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She swallowed thickly as her heart rammed into her chest.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Macy?"

"I—I think so. But maybe you should clarify."

He grinned. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Macy Misa. I have for quite some time."

"How long is 'quite some time'?" Macy asked.

"I don't think you want to know."

"I don't like the sound of that," Macy said as she brought her hands up to his shoulders.

"Let's just say that by the time I figured out I liked you, you were conveniently unavailable," Kevin admitted with a sad smile.

"Kevin," Macy said softly as her fingers played with the collar of his coat. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you know how I feel now. What's that thing your softball coach used to tell you? If you're not giving it your all…"

"You're not giving enough," Macy finished for him.

"Exactly. I realized that I wasn't giving myself a real chance with you as long as I kept how I felt to myself. So now, Macy, I'm giving _this_ my all," He told her with as he took in a deep breath.

She smiled softly at him. "Well, I can't say I've had these feelings for as long as you have, but…I certainly do love you, Kevin."

"Good to know," He whispered as he hugged her waist tighter. He kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's all I get for that? A kiss on the forehead?" Macy asked with a smirk.

He laughed. "Were you looking for something else?"

"Kevin Lucas," She said with a glare. "You give me a real kiss. Right now."

"Yes, ma'am." He said as he pulled her to him and brought her lips to his.

Her fingers dipped into the curls is curls and his hands flattened against the small of her back. He deepened the kiss and pulled her as close as he could. When they finally pulled apart Macy smiled brightly at him. "Now that's more like it."


End file.
